


Payback: A Winchester

by PrincessWolf09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mentions uptill season 12, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessWolf09/pseuds/PrincessWolf09
Summary: What happens when Dean fulfils his promise in Dark Side of the Moon and kills Walt and Roy?+++I posted this story on Wattpad. Username is Alphawolf09.





	Payback: A Winchester

_"Well you remember if you do it...I will come back and when I do I'm gonna be Pissed"_

 

_______________________________________

 

                *After Season 10*

 

Roy and Walt sat at the bar table with the group of Hunters. There were 6 of them including Walt and Roy.

 

They became pretty famous after the news went around about them killing The Winchesters. Few years passed and no one has heard the news about them coming back to life. ( **They never hear about the Apocalypse or Angels falling...or anything else)**

 

The first Hunter was Kyle. A man in his late 30s with blond hair.

 

Then was Mason. He was in his early 20s and extremely attractive. 

 

Brandon and Bredon. They were twins and early 30s.

 

Then was Walt and his buddy Roy.

 

"So Roy...Walt, I heard you'll shot the Winchesters" Kyle said, taking a sip of his beer. Walt and Roy gave identical smirks.

 

"Hell yeah! Those sissys were crying like babies...begging us not to kill them" Walt said, bragging. Roy gulped. He knew Dean and Sam Winchester were dead...but he had a feeling in his gut.

 

"So you think the rumors are true? About Dean going to hell and Sam being on Demon blood?" Brandon asked.

 

"The Demon blood...yeah because Sam was always a baby bitch but Dean coming back from Hell impossible...no one can come out of Hell" Roy reply.

 

"Not if they have a Angel to pull them up " a cold, deep voice said from behind. The Hunters all froze.

 

Walt and Roy turned around; fear in there eyes. "H-how?" Walt asked angrily with fear in his voice.

 

The Hunters stared in shock as they saw those piercing green eyes and sly smile that had a certain coldness to it.

 

"What's wrong? Sacred?" Another voice asked, the Hunters turned and shudders. Wherever there's Dean Winchester...Sam will also be there.

 

The Hunters felt Un-easy, Sam had an innocent smile yet his eyes were cold as ice. "We killed you! I clearly remember shooting you'll" Walt said.

 

"Yeah...and I clearly remember saying that when I come back I'm gonna be Pissed...and would you look at that...I'm pissed " Dean replied. 

 

He and Sam casually pulled a chair and joined the table of now feared Hunters.

 

"So...how's Hunting going boys?" Dean asked. Taking a sip of Kyles beer. "L-Like normal" Brandon managed to say.

 

"Mmm..." Sam just said. Both brothers looked at each other as if having a silent convosation.

 

Roy took this distraction and pointed a gun on Deans side. Dean just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

 

"How are you alive?" 

 

"You could say that even Hell, Hevan and Purgetory can't handle us" Dean rolled cockily. 

 

The Hunters stared in horror. "You've been to purgetory?" Kyle asked.

 

Both Winchesters nodded in unison. 

 

"Is it true you went to hell and came back?" Bredon quipped quietly.

 

"Yup...and I've been a demon myself, Knight of Hell to be exact..." he said.

 

Sam barked out a laugh. "Don't forget the time I went Hell to get Bobby soul" he said.

 

Dean smirked "Sure thing Samantha...also my needy,  dorky brother over there...he got possessed by Lucifer himself...and tortured by two pissed of Arcangel" 

 

The Hunters were uncomfortable. 

 

"You can't get out of Hell...you don't have proof and you'll also don't have proof about being a knight of hell" Mason said. It was the first time he spoke.

 

"Mmm...I dunno...Dean why don't you show them proof" Sam told his brother. Coldness in voice not matching the innocent smile.

 

The Hunters gulped as Dean took off his leather jacket and Flannel.

 

"This is the mark of Cain. Yes The Cain, gave me the mark himself, I still have the blood lust in me though...I may be cured but not fully" Dean said,pointing to the Mark.

 

The Hunters jaws all dropped. Sam just smirked. "Why don't you show then your boyfriends mark?" Sam suggested. 

 

Dean scowled but Walt noticed a blush.

 

"Cas is not my boyfriend Bitch" Dean said. Obviously in denial.

 

"Jerk...just show them" Sam replied.

 

Signing Dean lifted his shirt sleeve and a red handprint was burned on his shoulder.

 

Roy and Walt gulped. "See this...this is the print of an Angel...the Angel that pulled out of Hell and raised me from predation....his name is Castiel...you can meet him of you like" Dean said smirking.

 

"Hey Castiel...get your feathery ass down here" Dean said.

 

The Hunters all stared wide eyed. If Dean talks to an Angel of the Lord like that must have a death wish.

 

"You called Dean?" A gravely gruff voice said out of no where and all the Hunters jumped.

 

"This is Castiel...Angel of the Lord and my bo- I mean best friend" Dean said. Sam smirked at the mistake.

 

Castiel tilted his head. "Its nice to meet you" he said gravely blue eyes piercing every sing Hunter.

 

"Now we also have another story to tell and Cas here is our proof" Sam continues. All eyes were on the Youngest Winchester. 

 

"We met God himself...total douchbag and a drunk...but his okay...we are friendmies with the King of Hell...Lucifer is after us and we are on the raider of every dick Angel" Sam completed. 

 

Castiel shook his head in confermation. 

 

"Y-You met God?" Roy asked,  fear laced in his voice. Dean, Sam and Castiel smirked. "And Dean met Death multiple times...as in the four horsemen Death..." Castiel added. Smiling fondly at the Hunter.

 

"So story time is over...time to get revenge and Castiel here can take your souls to Hevan... or maybe Hell" Sam said.

 

"Don't worry not all of you...just Walt and Roy" Dean assured.

 

Everyone glanced at the said Hunters and grimaced. Mason, the twins and Kyle made  a mentle note to not kill or touch Dean Winchester and his brother if they want to live a full life.

 

"We-we sorry" Walt said. Both were pale as a sheet.

 

Dean just laughed coldly. "I'm a Winchester Walt...we always keep our promises and in front of everyone both Winchesters pulled out there guns and in unison shot both Hunters dead.

 

The rest stared on shock and turned to the Brothers. Who just smirked as Castiel grabbed each of there shoulders and Vanished.

 

News went out that the Winchesters are alive and killed the Hunters that killed them.

 

It was then both Brothers earned the respect and fear of every Hunter.

 

The Winchesters were deadly...but also legendry.

 

                          ~The End~

 

~Alphawolf09~ 

 


End file.
